


mr. hotshot iruka umino

by novrik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining, Some Plot, half viet kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novrik/pseuds/novrik
Summary: From the blood red of his eye to the thin scar running down his face to his impossibly threatening frame, Kakashi Hatake certainly plays up to his reputation. They say he murdered his two best friends all before the age of 15. They say he's inherited the Hatake curse, doomed to lead a failed life. They'll say anything about him just to get their gossip fix, but no one, no one has dared to look him in the eye.To Kakashi, he just wants to be left alone, wallowing in his own pathetic feelings for someone he can never have. Funny how life works out.*INDEFINITELY ON HOLD*





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> me vs not being impatient and releasing this before it's ready
> 
> anyways, this was originally meant to be a oneshot but every time i looked at the doc i just felt like the breaks in scenes worked better as chapters so this is sort of a trial? if me releasing this first section as the first chapter goes well i'll continue like this. probably like next week i'll release the next chapter.
> 
> i have no idea how long this is gonna be, my current draft is much longer than i expected (despite not even having an outline to work with, i mean, i do have one it's just in my head and not on paper). it's gonna be longer than my soulmate fic so uh exciting!
> 
> don't think i've said this on here before but i suck at writing plot, i just really write for the romance. there is, however, a subplot running through that may or may not necessarily get resolved due to the fact that it's just there for the story to make sense. i also project heavily onto kakashi in this fic, like extremely heavily lmfao; a lot of the experiences i talk about are based off my own. the highschool setting is a weird mishmash of japanese traditions and american public highschool. the school timeline is also based off my own from august-may with multiple breaks and school events in between.
> 
> there'll probably be some triggering stuff and i will tag but also mention at the start of every chapter. this first one is tagged for blood mention and death mention (it's rin's death so that's sort of canonical)
> 
> so sry for the long ass note but there's important stuff i want everyone to know before reading. this next stuff isn't as important so you can just skip to reading but if you check out my twitter (at the end), i post snippets sometimes, currently working on angstober, and if you do follow me, you'll know i've started a new project (srsly why) of an interactive kkir au!! it's currently in the works, like really deep in construction and after i finish this fic, that'll be my main focus (it's entirely on twt, a choose your own route thing)

If Kakashi was being honest, Iruka made him nervous. But who could blame him? Iruka Umino was a rather popular figure in school with an endless tan that stretched on for miles, blindingly white smile, and a horribly suggestive tone of voice. Iruka was goddamn attractive and the bastard knew it. He flustered Kakashi to no end, and there was absolutely no avoiding him.

Bit embarrassing when everyone considered Kakashi as Konoha High’s resident bad boy. Although Kakashi himself thought “bad boy” was stretching it a bit. He didn’t really think he was a bad boy. Less delinquent more mysteriously aloof, Kakashi preferred. Like yeah, he owned a leather jacket plus fingerless gloves, rode a motorcycle to school (a sweet, sweet Harley Davidson), and okay, he’s gotten into his share of fistfights, but disregarding those factors, Kakashi was far from what society constituted as a “bad boy.”

He has never, never been seen with anybody and he’d like to keep it that way to finish off his graduating year. Sleeping around was more of that scumbag Mizuki’s area anyway. Kakashi was infinitely more concerned with his grades, or at least he was more concerned with keeping up appearances. His label as a genius, prodigy has stuck with him since grade school and it’s shown in the sheer number of AP courses he’s been taking since freshman year. What kind of bad boy was also valedictorian?

Kakashi hated school and wanted out but he needed out  _ far _ . Goddamn good grades were gonna give him that. The teachers had no issue with him academically and the fistfights were a bit of a problem but when the kid stood at six foot dressed in all black, they had the tendency to back off.

Kakashi Hatake was goddamn enigmatic and he liked the privacy his reputation gave him. Attention from Iruka Umino was troubling to say the least. 

It definitely wasn’t because he was cute. Kakashi refused to acknowledge the other boy the best way he knew how: he ignored him. But nothing ever worked out in Kakashi’s favor; Iruka just didn’t know when to quit. Kakashi really hoped the junior would back off at Kakashi’s standoffish behavior but alas, it was to no avail. Iruka stuck to him every chance he got.

That was difficult considering Kakashi has taken about every possible class he could’ve taken before senior year. There were just the required classes left for his senior year, AP Gov/Eco, AP Eng IV… not many possibilities for a junior to be stuck in the same classroom as a senior. And yet there Iruka was, sitting right next to him, in their only shared class: AP Art IV.

“So…” Iruka spoke up. Kakashi pointedly ignored him and continued to work on laying out his perspective grid.

“Why do you cover your eye with a bandana?” the younger boy pressed on, seemingly unperturbed by Kakashi’s lack of acknowledgement.

Kakashi side eyed him. He was well aware from previous experiences that the best way to get insistent people to shut up was to just answer them. He paused in his work, carefully setting down his ruler and pencil, and took out an airpod.

“Don’t you have a project to be working on Iruka?” Kakashi deftly answered back, hoping he wouldn’t hear the slight strain in his voice in an effort to stay aloof.

Iruka flashed him a smile and Kakashi knew he was fucked. He could feel his stupid gay heart pounding away in his chest, lips itching to spill all his secrets if Iruka would just keep smiling at him. Kakashi hastily averted his gaze back to his project, a stupidly large piece of mostly blank watercolor paper.

“I’ll get the secret of you one day, Hatake,” Iruka said and returned to sketching on his tablet.

“There is no secret,” Kakashi hissed in a burst of low anger. “There is no fucking secret and all the stories you’ve heard are true.”

He could feel the weight of Iruka’s stare as he popped back in his airpod, turned up his music, and put his focus into the lines at hand. That was rude of him, more so than usual, but it was unnerving the way Iruka just demanded to be handed Kakashi’s privacy. The whole point of the getup was to stop the questions, not keep them from coming. Kakashi supposed that only worked if the other person was intimidated and luckily, most of the school was. Why did Iruka have to be the lone exception?

Kakashi truthfully had no clue why Iruka was so interested in finding out all his hidden nooks and crannies. The majority of people tended to take one look at Kakashi and scrammed with their tails tucked between their legs. The rumors surrounding him that started since his father’s death only added to the allure of Kakashi Hatake. 

He was dangerous. He was not to be messed with. The last person to fuck with Kakashi ended up in the hospital. Nobody was surprised the family didn’t press charges. It was just unwise.

Iruka was toeing a mighty fine line with the game he was attempting to play with Kakashi. There was no guaranteeing how restrained Kakashi could stay. Perhaps if Iruka flirted more and asked less questions, Kakashi would stay amicable.

Iruka flirted better than he investigated. Kakashi was never fond of the graduating class right under him but everyone had their one underclassman exception. Kakashi would not admit it to anyone, not even to Guy and Tenzou, but his exception was Iruka. Has Kakashi mentioned Iruka’s long limbed with the evenest of tans? Sweetest, brownest eyes innocent as a puppy’s? His glossy, glossy lips?

A flutter of his lashes, a wave of his fingers, and  _ boom! _ That was all it had taken for fifteen year old Kakashi to become smitten with freshman Iruka. Kakashi didn’t know how he’s held onto his dignity these past years but he refused to let anything change. Iruka was just so goddamn nice and sweet and genuine and just too good to be true to be interested in him. The attention unnerved him, made him antsy.

Kakashi supposed it was better to be nervous than irate around Iruka.

It was a touch concerning how Iruka constantly tried to make himself a part of Kakashi’s life despite the warning signs. Kakashi’s apparent bad luck made up just a tiny factor in his nervousness at Iruka’s presence.

Kakashi snapped at Iruka for prying because one, it was getting a touch annoying and two, there was no reason to ask, not when the rumor happened to be true. Most of it anyway.

He’d been thirteen, months or so older than Obito and Rin. The three of them had been on their way home from volunteering at the animal shelter when the rain started to come down. The flash of lightning followed by the crack of thunder had them running down the sidewalks, arms above their heads in a pitiful attempt to keep dry. They shucked off their jackets while waiting at the crosswalk and covered their heads. It helped to be prepared, at least according to Obito and Rin. Kakashi just wore a jacket everywhere because he was that kid.

The signal for them to cross popped up and they raced across the street, shoes splashing in the chilly rainwater. Kakashi had shivered against the gust of wind, smile edging on the corners of his lips underneath his face mask. It was rare for the three of them to have such a carefree moment like this. They were just kids running home in the rain.

And then came Rin’s shrill scream.

Kakashi made the mistake of looking back. The car was approaching fast, faster on the slick roads. Move, he had told his legs, but he stood there frozen in the car’s headlights. And then he was shoved forward. His eyes widened in surprise at Obito’s small smile. The picture instantly shattered as Kakashi felt something ram into his head. 

Blood.

Oh god, the blood.

Why was there so much fucking blood? Why did the left side of his head feel like it was going to split? Kakashi reached up to his face to wipe away the wetness of the rain only to be faced with a thick, red liquid. He blinked but the pain roared and he quickly shut his left eye closed. Fuck, he couldn’t see shit.

There’s bits and pieces of glass everywhere on the ground. The car had skidded off into a lamppost and Kakashi could hear the alarm going off but he didn’t bother. Instead, he propped himself up, wincing at the burns on his palms and crawled towards Obito, ignoring the shards of glass. Kakashi’s head throbbed and fuck it hurt but Obito was dying.

“You big dummy,” Kakashi whispered, gently holding his friend’s hand.

Obito had coughed, more blood coming up. “Your eye,” he croaked.

“Just shut up and stay alive,” Kakashi berated. “Rin’s calling for an ambulance. You’re gonna be fine. Stay with me, Obito. Stay with me.”

“Take mine,” the Uchiha mumbled, breathing growing labored. “Take my eye.”

“Obito, you’re delirious. C’mon just stay with me. The ambulance is almost here, you can hear the sirens right?” Kakashi pleaded.

Thirteen year old Kakashi was so frightened, so scared. He knelt there, clutching Obito’s hand, watching his shaky breathing. His friend’s body was broken, bruised, battered beyond anything Kakashi could have ever imagined. He couldn’t bear to think about how much pain Obito was in right now.

Rin had crawled over tentatively. She was crying and Obito was smiling. He’d put on his brave face for her. The three of them stayed like until the paramedics arrived—together in the rain.

Kakashi couldn’t remember much after that. It was like his body had been on autopilot. He could remember the ride to the hospital with Obito lying on the gurney, Rin’s streaky face, and the paramedics doing their best to stabilize Obito. He could remember them rushing down to the ER to get Obito into surgery and then just standing there, blood still flowing steadily down his face.

And then black.

He woke to a scar along his left eye. Correction,  _ Obito’s _ left eye. Rin, sitting hunched over next to his side, had squeezed his hand, lips pressed in a thin, worried line. And Kakashi knew.

The funeral took place a week after his death. Obito had died in surgery. It was too sunny, too bright for a funeral. The Uchihas were stiff, overly formal; outsiders were rarely welcome within the tight knit family but the occasion called for deviation. Kakashi had dressed in his darkest suit, offering his condolences to Obito’s parents. He could feel the weight of everyone’s gaze as he placed his flowers on Obito’s casket. His eye was still bandaged but the Uchihas knew what was beneath the gauze.

That eye was not his. It did not belong to him. He and Rin left the funeral without another word, clearly no longer welcome.

Eighth grade year had been a bit of a nightmare. Kakashi had started wearing a black bandana to cover his eye and continued to wear his usual facemask. Everyone was extremely nosy about their desire to know why but anytime someone got close enough to ask, Kakashi would bare his fangs. It had been like approaching a wild animal. A wild animal friendly only to a few other people.

Guy, Tenzou, and Rin made for odd company but they were better company than the rest of the idiots at school. Around them, it was easier to forget. They also helped Kakashi to escape the whispers. The stuff about his dad was old news, but the things they said about him and Obito. Those were new.

Kakashi had heard plenty of nasty shit before—garbage rumors made up his entire life—but what the  _ fuck _ was this. He was the one who pushed Obito in front of the car? People actually believed he would push Obito purposefully?

Mizuki was dumb enough to talk about it front of Kakashi’s face.

“You all know this makes Hatake a murderer right?” the kid had said, loudly. His eyes had ghosted over the crowd and landed on Kakashi’s. “He might as well as held a gun to Obito’s head himself.”

Kakashi lunged.

“Tell me, Nakamura,” Kakashi snarled into Mizuki’s face. He’d shoved the boy against the gym walls, arms pinned back. “Do I look like a murderer to you?” Kakashi asked, pulling up his bandana to show off Obito’s scarred eye.

Like the feral animal he was, Kakashi could smell the fear radiating off of Mizuki. He had been only an inch or two taller at the time but his heterochromatic eyes pierced into the boy’s soul until Mizuki was swimming in a swirl of red and black. Kakashi was so close he could see the sweat forming on his brow, the thick swallow of his Adam’s apple.

But Mizuki was a jackass and jackasses were relentless.

“Yeah,” the white haired boy answered, voice strained. “Yeah, you look like a murderer.”

Kakashi’s eyes had turned to slits at Mizuki’s smirk and he cocked his head. “And you just look like a pathetic excuse for a person to me,” Kakashi hissed.

He had gotten in only one hook before the gym teacher got there, but the crack of his knuckles against Mizuki’s cheekbone had been most utterly satisfying.

“HATAKE!”

“Yes Sir!” Kakashi snapped into order.

“Principal’s office,” his teacher had ordered and Kakashi disappeared without another word.

Mizuki had been lucky Kakashi only punched him once.

Kakashi snapped back to the present. He’d gotten further along his project while mindlessly daydreaming or rather daynightmaring. He snuck a glance to his left. Iruka was concentrating on his own project, face scrunched in focus. Cute, his mind unhelpfully supplied. It was getting close to the end of the period and Kakashi began to pack up his materials. Pencil, eraser, ruler went back into his pencil box while his actual piece went on the shelf.

He passed by Iruka while walking towards the shelf and without thinking he tapped the junior on his shoulder.

“Five minutes left,” Kakashi mumbled in reminder and then hastily walked away but not before catching a glimpse of the smile that broke out on Iruka’s face.

Oh he was just a dumb gay.

Kakashi has never been so glad three-quarters of his face was covered. His cheeks were flushed with bashfulness, and he hurriedly finished packing up and dashed out the art room as soon as the first ring of the bell came over on the speakers. Another period and then he’d have lunch. This was fine. Avoiding Iruka for the rest of the day would be easy enough.

He was wrong. Again.

Kakashi ate lunch with Guy and Tenzou. Rin used to eat with them too. At least, she was part of the lunch group until her untimely death. That was really fucked up, Rin dying about a year or so after Obito. But to say she died would be inaccurate. Rin didn’t die.

Rin was murdered.

And the whispers had started again.  _ Welcome Friend-Killer Kakashi to Konoha High School, alternatively known as: _ Hell.

Unpleasant thoughts made for an unpleasant lunch. Judging from the raucous laughter growing in volume in his direction, Kakashi was going to deal with troubled memories some other time. Time to say hello to Iruka’s little posse.

To be fair, it wasn’t exactly Iruka’s posse. He didn’t really lead them; his face just happened to be the one that stuck out the most to Kakashi. Could you blame him though?

Thankfully, Kakashi had already finished lunch (like, last period) and was currently concerning himself over his multivariable calculus worksheet. Tenzou was admirably listening to Guy talk his mouth off like the good little underclassman he always was, nodding at the right moments in Guy’s story. They went about their business like they usually did; all of them were quite aware of the approaching group but made no comment.

Kakashi said nothing when Iruka slid into the space next to him on the bench.

“That doesn’t look like fun,” the junior remarked and propped his elbows on the table.

No, multivariable calculus was definitely not fun. But Kakashi would much rather do math than socialize. He raised his visible eyebrow at Iruka as if to shrug and then went back to scratching with his pen.

“Iruka,” someone else petulantly whined. A twitch of annoyance ran along Kakashi’s spine. The voice belonged to Anko.

“This is boring,” she complained, leaning over Iruka’s back. “Can’t you talk to your boy toy some other time?”

Kakashi both blushed and bristled. This was ridiculous. He was not a “boy toy,” much less Iruka’s.

“If we’re boring you, then you can leave Anko.” Kakashi’s voice came out like the edge of a knife, deathly sharp. He could sense the rest of the group’s hesitance. They were nervous and were right to be. Some of the faces Kakashi recognized. There was Genma, an idiot, Kotetsu and Izumo, also idiots, and another one or two people.

Anko narrowed her eyes and grinned. “Alright, alright. No need to be so touchy, Hatake,” she conceded and got off Iruka’s back.

He grabbed her hand before she could take her leave. “Aw, Anko, don’t leave. I’d like for all my friends to get along,” Iruka said, the barest hint of a threat laced behind his words.

“I’m not your friend, pretty boy, so I suggest you leave too,” Kakashi snapped and instantly regretted his choice of words.

Pretty boy. Really, Kakashi? Pretty boy?

He could hear the silence from Guy and Tenzou and he really, really wished he could crawl into a hole.

“You think I’m pretty?” Iruka marveled. “Tell me more,” he prompted and decidedly shooed away the rest of his friends to keep Kakashi’s attention all to himself.

“I Just Remembered That I Must Help Sarutobi Sensei Move Some Things!” Guy announced. “Come With Me, Tenzou!”

Tenzou got up to leave the courtyard with Guy, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. It was directed towards Kakashi, its meaning rather obvious.  _ You’re on your own, senpai. _ Sometimes, Kakashi really hated his friends.

“Enjoy The Springtime Of Your Youth, My Esteemed Rival!” Guy whisper shouted as he left. He just couldn’t have been anymore obvious, could he.

Kakashi normally would have apologized for Guy’s behaviour but he kind of just shut himself down as a decent person towards Iruka so he continued to be a bastard and ignored the younger boy. Also, he didn’t trust himself to say anything in the event he slipped up again. The minutes ticked by in silence as neither of them spoke up. All Iruka did was watch Kakashi do his homework. The attention was unsettling especially now that it was just the two of them.

“I wanted to apologize for being kind of a dick,” the other boy finally said, voice tentative and low.

Kakashi stopped scratching away with his pen, set it down, and glanced at Iruka. For once, it was Iruka blushing and not him. The boy was flushed with embarrassment, fingers habitually rubbing at his nose scar. Iruka’s eyes were downcast, not daring to meet Kakashi.

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Iruka mumbled. “Sorry.”

“Okay. I accept your apology,” Kakashi replied amicably.

“Really? Just like that?” Iruka asked, incredulous. The embarrassment was gone and only curiosity was left.

Kakashi bit his lip in order to keep his pining under control. “Is there something else you need?”

“Could I have lunch with you again tomorrow?”

Lunch? With him? Again?

“You didn’t even eat anything today,” Kakashi blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

“You didn’t either,” Iruka countered.

“Why do you want to have lunch with me?” Kakashi’s voice was pained like he couldn’t figure out for the love of god why Iruka was there.

Iruka shrugged. “I want to know you. The real you. Not the shit the rumors say.”

The junior’s words stuck in Kakashi’s heart like the glass shards in his palms when Obito was lying in the middle of the road, dying. The glass was jagged, tearing up old wounds and cracking the walls Kakashi had placed. His hands shook and he hoped Iruka didn’t notice. Kakashi dry swallowed.

“They’re all true enough anyway,” he said, the turn of his voice rough.

“I think you’re lying,” Iruka replied softly.

“How would you know?” Kakashi whispered.

“Because,” Iruka said and gently took Kakashi’s shaking hand in his own, “you’re kinder than you think you are.”

He looked into Iruka’s eyes pooling with concern, the little divot between his furrowed brows, the purse of his lips. Iruka’s hands were warm, comforting,  _ safe _ . Kakashi swallowed again. 

This was dangerous.

“I don’t need your pity and I don’t need anyone else in my life,” he forced himself to say. Kakashi pulled his hand back. “You need to go.”

He pretended not to feel bad about the flash of hurt on Iruka’s face.

“Fine,” Iruka said flatly. He took his things and left.

Kakashi groaned and buried his face in his hands. He fucked up. He really fucked up. Good job, dumbass. Good fucking job.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attempting to do "weekly" updates every friday or like biweekly on fridays. my draft isn't very far into the timeline of the story despite being at 11k+ like lmfao...........
> 
> anyways ch2 boys!!! progressing their friendship!!!

It’s about the middle of October now, a couple of weeks after Kakashi’s tense exchange with Iruka. They’re not on speaking terms. Well technically, Iruka wasn’t on speaking terms with Kakashi. He’d moved seats in the art room—the opposite side. Iruka didn’t look at him anymore and whenever they did exchange glances, Iruka’s eyes were cold and unflinching. They passed right over Kakashi like he was nothing. The ice hurt more than Kakashi expected. He hadn’t realized it but he was so used to Iruka’s steadfast cheerful presence everyday that being given the cold shoulder was so shocking, jarring. He couldn’t remember when he had begun to think of Iruka as a constant in his life.

Now the big hearted boy was much too far out of his reach. There’d be no winning back anymore smiles. Kakashi had never felt so foolish, the guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach. There was no one else to blame, no one but himself. In a way, he deserved it a bit for being such an ass. Too little, too late. Kakashi didn’t think Iruka would ever want to see him again.

But Kakashi didn’t have the time to be wallowing in self pity over an unrequited crush like he was some schoolgirl. It was about time for auditions for the Multicultural Show to start and while Kakashi wasn’t necessarily bothered with passing, Danzo had insisted on practice just about everyday afterschool. It was exhausting and pointless when Kakashi could do the steps in his sleep. The old fucker had no reason to be griping at them during practice when he could barely take two steps himself.

The ANBU Assassins was the city’s most well known dance group consisting of the most very talented youths. They did a variety of styles ranging from contemporary to modern but they were most known for their powerful hip hop choreographies. Danzo had really cemented the group’s status back in the day and continued to push the current members as hard as possible. Kakashi never really believed Danzo was the one to start the ANBU but the old man was here now and nothing would make him leave. Thanks to him, the ANBU were _ the _ elite dancers.

Kakashi couldn’t wait to quit once he left.

Unfortunately, there were still a couple of performances left on his quota before he could go. There were some contests they entered every year but for some reason, Danzo always made a big deal out of the school performances. The Multicultural Show was the really important one and Kakashi couldn’t see why. He supposed it was to show off in a way and could only roll his eyes to himself. Danzo and his goddamn ego.

Auditions were at the end of the week on Friday. There wasn’t really a point in going either. Everyone knew the ANBU would have a slot during the show. But technicalities and formalities. So Kakashi went to practice.

In a way it sort of worked out as Kakashi was able to have two hours to himself in the studio to practice his solo. The perks of being a senior and only having five classes.

By now, school was out and Tenzou was there, standing in front of him with an unhappy look (as unhappy Tenzou could look of course). Kakashi took another swig of water from his bottle.

“What.”

“You’re being a dick, senpai,” the junior commented.

“Haven’t realized,” Kakashi drily replied.

“I mean it,” Tenzou insisted. “Because of you, Iruka is pretending to be himself.”

Kakashi closed his one good eye and snapped, “Then he shouldn’t have gotten into my business.”

“He was just trying to be nice unlike all the other assholes at school,” Tenzou persisted.

Was that anger in Tenzou’s voice? Kakashi knew he made a mistake but didn’t think it was bad enough to warrant Tenzou’s nonexistent temper. Rationally, he knew he should suck it up and apologize to Iruka but Kakashi was too big a coward for that.

“Practice,” was all Kakashi said in response, set his bottle down, and stood up from the wooden floor.

He could hear Tenzou sigh from behind him, clearly frustrated with Kakashi’s lack of emotional response, and there was nothing Tenzou could do about it. Being angry at Kakashi for acting like a dick was like being angry at ice because it was cold. Perhaps Kakashi did hurt Iruka’s feelings quite a bit but another day would pass and Iruka would go back to his usual pleasant self. This unnecessary standoff between them felt like another game. Another game, another loss for Iruka. He could be as cold as he wanted, sure, but Kakashi was the king at being distant. Tenzou and Guy could attest to that as both have been ignored on multiple occasions in the past.

The school show was not until December and Kakashi felt like that was too much time. He was spending too much time at the dance studio despite knowing the choreography like the back of his hand. He saw Danzo’s disgustingly old face way too often for his liking and it was like the stench of sweaty bodies had become a permanent fixture to him. Kakashi needed to fucking quit.

If Kakashi wasn’t at the dance studio, he was holed away in his room working at whatever his teachers had thrown at him until late in the early morning hours. It was amazing he could still make it to school on time before the 7:30 bell (coffee helped). It was like that everyday: go to school, leave for dance practice, get home late, eat dinner by himself, do homework until it was the next day, and repeat.

Kakashi was bound to crash at any moment, eyelid drooping, fatigue dragging his body downwards. He was running on a combination of sheer will and caffeine alone. Kakashi was tired. He was really fucking tired and he just wanted a nap and _ god _, would somebody fucking tell that guy to shut up?

He took a quick peek up from his book to see whoever was talking his big mouth off. Kakashi’s fingers twitched in annoyance. How predictable that the loudmouth was Mizuki. He shouldn’t have needed to look up; he just should have listened because only that jackass would talk about bagging boys and girls alike as if they were trophies to be collected.

“Shut up, Nakamura,” Kakashi said, cutting through the flow of conversation.

“Or what?” the white haired boy taunted.

“Shut up before I finish what I started four years ago,” Kakashi threatened.

Mizuki frowned and involuntarily reached up to touch the cheek that Kakashi had badly bruised all the way back in eighth grade. Kakashi gained a bit of satisfaction at Mizuki’s movement, knowing he still remembered the punch. But there was still a fire in his eyes, and not the kind of fire adults liked to praise children for.

“What, you’re gonna turn me into mincemeat like you did Obito? Rin?” Mizuki mocked.

The surrounding conversations have died down. The incompetent and impossibly ancient psych teacher was still dozing away at his desk. The secondhand of the clock steadily ticked away. The air in the room was dry but Kakashi’s palms were sweating, his body burning up underneath his hoodie and leather jacket. He could feel the slow bob of his throat as he swallowed, preparing to anwer Mizuki.

“That’s enough, Mizuki.”

Damn. Someone else beat him to it. A someone else Kakashi happened to know that was neither Tenzou nor Guy. 

Iruka.

Since when did Iruka take AP Psych and since when was he in Kakashi’s class? While Kakashi racked his brain for answers, subtly taking glances at Iruka, Mizuki lashed out at the junior for butting in.

“Don’t get in the way, Iruka,” Mizuki snapped.

“Why?” he challenged back. “So you can continue to verbally harass a classmate?”

Mizuki’s lips pressed together, forming a thin line. His eyes narrowed. “Are you really gonna take Hatake’s side over mine?”

Iruka gave a wry smile. “I’d rather take his than yours any day. You’re being an asshole and it wouldn’t kill you to shut up for once.”

Well, Kakashi wasn’t expecting that when he came into school today. He was slightly pleased that Iruka stood up for him despite their unwillingness to talk to each other about… issues. Kakashi definitely felt smug in front of Mizuki. For once, the dickhead was not surrounded by his stupid lackeys and did not have the upper hand.

The scumbag had the nerve to smirk. “You want me to shut up? Beg for it then.”

“Your dick is sma—”

Kakashi coughed to cover up his laugh, deciding to cut in before things got too dicey. “I think I can handle it, Iruka.”

Iruka gave a start at Kakashi’s voice and instantly turned red with embarrassment. Why, oh why, did he have to be so goddamn cute. 

Mizuki sniffed. “If you’re trying to make me jealous by getting Hatake’s attention, it’s not working, ‘Ruka.”

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Iruka. His face went even redder in response but instead of being embarrassed, Iruka was pissed off. Kakashi internally wolf whistled because okay _ damn _, angry was a good look on the boy.

“I am never, ever going back to you so fucking save your small dick for someone who wants it,” Iruka seethed and decidedly flipped Mizuki off.

Ripples of laughter burst around the classroom while Mizuki sat at his desk, indignant face red with humiliation. Kakashi allowed himself a tiny smile. He supposed he didn’t need to interfere anymore even though the original problem was between him and Mizuki and not Iruka.

“And I fucking told you not to ever call me that again,” Iruka continued.

The barest of grins settled back onto Mizuki’s face. “Aw, does it take you back, ‘Ruka?” he mocked.

That wasn’t good, Kakashi noted. The look on Iruka’s face had changed, eyes darkening and eyebrows furrowing. Kakashi could recognize the hard look in Iruka’s gaze, a look of resolve he saw too often in the mirror. He could also identify the clench in the other boy’s jaw, the tension in his straight as a knife’s edge posture. No, this was not good.

Kakashi knew Iruka would lunge even before Iruka knew he would. In the space of mere seconds, Kakashi had slid out of his seat and jumped over his desk towards Iruka. Kakashi grabbed a hold over Iruka’s wrist to stop him from reaching Mizuki. The room went silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Iruka’s hand was shaking and Kakashi pressed his cold fingers to Iruka’s wrist a little more tightly.

“Stand down, Iruka,” he said in a low voice.

Iruka glared at him, rage swirling on those pretty features of his. Kakashi gave the slightest shake of his head. Iruka relented and let his arm go lax.

“Hey Mizuki,” Kakashi called out pleasantly, looking directly into Iruka’s eyes. “I suggest you shut the fuck up.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything more, the threat clearly heard through the sweet tone. Iruka’s face had turned impassive, clearly indicating that he’s reverted to his and Kakashi’s most recent dynamic: not talking to each other. Kakashi continued to stare at Iruka through the ringing of the bell, and if Mizuki did say anything, it was unheard through the commotion of everyone dashing out to gossip at lunch.

“Have lunch with me,” was all Kakashi said before Iruka could even open his mouth.

The younger boy blinked and simply said, “Okay.”

Iruka got up to leave and Kakashi hastily let go of his hand as he realized he was still holding on. He could feel his cheeks burning as he awkwardly stood there, waiting for Iruka to pack his things. Kakashi checked his phone in the meantime, unsurprised to see his notifications spammed with messages from his two friends. He’d deal with it in a bit; he needed to get Iruka through the crowd first.

“Kakashi?”

He looked up and immediately, Kakashi felt his stomach go queasy. Iruka was headed towards the door, shyly smiling as if he didn’t think he’d ever be going to lunch with Kakashi. The boy was straight up adorable and Kakashi berated himself for not seeking Iruka out earlier to apologize. Maybe this was a bit selfish of him, but Kakashi wanted Iruka to smile like that at him and only him.

They made their way through hordes of people before reaching the courtyard doors. The whispers seemed louder than usual and everyone’s eyes seemed to follow them. Kakashi wasn’t bothered by it as this was his everyday life but he did worry that Iruka’d be uncomfortable because this wasn’t exactly the kind of attention he was used to. Iruka wasn’t that stereotypical popular asshole; he was popular because he was genuinely a nice guy. People liked him, wanted to be his friend, hell, some even _ worshipped _ him. Somewhat excessive Kakashi considered but he kinda saw where they were coming from. On the other hand, the kind of attention Kakashi received was the kind that could ruin lives. If anyone else had been Kakashi, they’d probably wouldn’t have made it as far as he did. The whispers, the side glances, the way people drew back when he got too close. For many eight year olds, being lonely without a single adult to help would be too much to bear.

Kakashi hoped that Iruka wouldn’t be too bothered by the whispers and his fingers itched to hold Iruka’s hand to pull him through the crowd.

They made it to the cool air of the outside relatively unscathed with their feelings the only things hurting (just barely). Guy and Tenzou were already sitting at their usual table, munching away at their lunches. They’re both engrossed in their conversation (something about physics) to the point that Kakashi and Iruka have gotten settled before either say anything.

“Hello Iruka! It Is Good To See You Here Having Lunch With Us!” Guy excitedly exclaimed.

Kakashi could sense Tenzou’s smugness radiating off the junior. He refused to respond.

“Thanks for having me,” Iruka returned, bubbly as ever.

Kakashi’s phone vibrated from within his outer jacket pocket. He didn’t have to look at it to know what the text was.

_ [Tenzou 12:10 PM] try not to screw up this time:| _

_ [Guy 12:10 PM] ENJOY THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTH MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!! _

_ [Guy 12:10 PM] [an excessive use of emojis ranging from smiley faces to thumbs up] _

And with that, the two of them promptly took their leave even though neither had finished eating. Kakashi hated them (only a little bit) just for that. But they weren’t wrong, Kakashi needed to apologize to Iruka privately, not in front of others.

“Do they always do that?” Iruka asked.

“Do what?”

“Leave whenever you have someone over,” Iruka explained.

Oh curse you Guy and Tenzou. Kakashi sighed. “You’re the only person ever to sit with us and not belong to the group. So I wouldn’t really know if they always do _ that _.”

Iruka, much to Kakashi’s chagrin, looked very pleased with himself.

“Really?” the boy asked, delight sparkling in his eyes.

Kakashi swallowed. He could only answer Iruka seriously as yes, Iruka’s ever been the only outsider to sit with them at lunch. Hell, Iruka’s been the only one to ever dare have lunch with Kakashi. The smug smile that sat on the juniors face caused for Kakashi’s stomach to flip and flop to where he didn’t think he could hold his food down.

“I want to say sorry,” Kakashi said to switch the topic before it got too late, “for being a dick to you.”

“Yeah, well, Mizuki will be a bigger dick than you’ll ever be,” Iruka said back. “But thanks for saying sorry.”

“Mizuki is probably the biggest jackass of all time,” Kakashi remarked.

A smile quirked on Iruka’s lips and there went the rapid _ thump-thump _ of Kakashi’s heart.

“He wasn’t always like that,” Iruka replied and then he bit his lip as if he said something he shouldn’t have.

Kakashi shrugged. “You don’t have to talk about it. It’s not like I ever talk about my feelings.”

Iruka snickered. “Yeah I could tell.”

“You’re funny,” the junior commented, leaning on his propped up hand. 

Motherfucker, Iruka, he could not just say that kind of thing without warning because Kakashi was really, really blushing; his heart raced wildly and god, sweat even started to run down his neck because his body decided to overheat.

“Yeah, you’re really funny,” Iruka said slyly. “Real cute too.”

Kakashi didn’t answer because he could not answer.

“What, cat got your tongue, Kakashi _ sen-pai? _” Iruka innocently asked, careful to distinctly pronounce the syllables of the last word.

He bit his lip. Iruka would be the death of him. Kakashi was ready to just die and join his father’s grave with _ “Here lies Kakashi Hatake, the dumbass who got a heart attack because a boy flirted with him.” _ inscribed on the tomb.

“Are you coming to the Multicultural Show?” Kakashi deftly switched subjects once more.

“I’ll be there,” Iruka answered with a cheeky look. “On the stage.”

Just when Kakashi thought Iruka couldn’t get any more attractive. “What performance?”

“A traditional Japanese thing.” He shrugged. “But you don’t get to see it until then.”

“Alright, fair,” Kakashi conceded.

They didn’t speak up after that but the silence wasn’t awkward in the least bit. In fact, it felt a little comforting. Kakashi usually held people at a distance, too afraid to let anyone get close as some horrifying event would always seem to occur. He was even afraid to hangout with Guy and Tenzou, their foolhardy willingness to follow him worrying him even more. Kakashi had talked to Iruka about a total of six times (including today), yet there was something so soothing just being there next to the boy and eat lunch with him. Kakashi didn’t know jack about love but maybe, just maybe, it felt a little like this.

He’s about done with his meal, some noodle dish, when Iruka speaks up.

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“What does?” Kakashi said, not missing a beat.

“The way people talk about you. The whispers, the stares, the rumors.” Iruka looked uncomfortable.

Kakashi shrugged. “I got used it to after grade school.”

“That’s… “ Iruka struggled to find the words he was looking for.

“That’s fucked up,” he decided on. Kakashi found himself smirking under his mask.

“People were scared, and the easiest thing to do was to blame someone. My father was dead and disrespecting the dead is taboo. So,” Kakashi said with a flourish of his hands. “I became their scapegoat.”

Iruka’s eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. “You were what, eight, when your father died?”

The look in Kakashi’s visible eye was haunting.

The other boy grimaced. “That’s really, fucked up.”

Kakashi didn’t respond this time around. Talking about his life, his dad, tired Kakashi out. It was draining to pick apart his life, to tear down the walls he’s so carefully built up, to see that only a scared little boy was all that was left. It scared him that Iruka could make it that far with one conversation. He was normally much better at keeping his distance and making sure his walls stayed up.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

“Can I…” Iruka let his voice trail off, hesitant to finish his question.

“Yeah,” Kakashi answered immediately without hearing the rest of it. He knew what Iruka was asking for, and the protective side of him didn’t think it’d be too good for Iruka to get close, but the selfish side of him, he wanted. He wanted _ badly _.

Kakashi wanted enough that he’d agreed to Iruka having lunch with him. Permanently, even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls be patient for new chapters, i'm at a point where school and personal things are consuming every waking point of my life. i stay up to like at least 12 on a daily basis during the week and then i have practice for lion dance on weekdays (which i sometimes can't make either bc of volunteering).......basically i don't have much free time to do things i want (including art)
> 
> thank you for your support<3 your comments are especially helpful with motivation


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet minato and naruto and tsunade. various mentions of other characters. gratuitous pining. lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// uh use of the word killer? 
> 
> nothing rly that bad this chapter it's just mostly disgusting pining mb
> 
> sorry sorry this is 2 months late i've been extremely busy with school and just a heads up i don't think i'll get the next part out until spring break. again im so sorry
> 
> this chapter is much longer than the first two however; in fact, i've basically doubled the word count of this fic; i also apologize for inconsistent chapter lengths; hopefully from here on out i'll be able to do at least 5k to 10k per chapter (which is still terribly varied)
> 
> anyway, i do hope u enjoy this chapter, and again, so sorry for being late please bear with me

It’s the week before Thanksgiving break. The cold has started to really settle in and Kakashi was grateful to be wearing both his hoodie and leather jacket. He definitely wished he drove a car because the taking the motorcycle everywhere was just too damn cold but he loved the thing and this part was a bit embarrassing and maybe a little conceited, but Kakashi kind of revelled in the reputation his motorcycle gave him. It made him cool without having to try too hard.

Iruka’s been having lunch with them about twice a week. It’s never more than that and sometimes less but Kakashi doesn’t take it to heart. He felt it was for the better anyway, the less he saw Iruka. Nevermind the fact that he’s much more relaxed in Iruka’s presence, more open, more human, and most importantly, much less a bastard.

Their conversations vary from day to day, most of it being shit about school and whatnot, but sometimes Guy would pose a hypothetical and they’d all get too into the specifics of whatever idea Guy had in mind. There was always a very casual feel to it all; neither Kakashi nor Iruka ever brought up their personal histories as the topic at hand. Sure, someone would talk about their own life but in a casual manner such as “Hey, I have a dental appointment this weekend and I really don’t want to go” or “My bathroom fucking flooded. Again.” That kind of personal life shit. Not the heavy stuff meant for professionals to dissect.

Kakashi was still curious about Iruka’s past relationship with Mizuki just the same way he could tell the younger boy was just dying to figure him out. Some days the tension between them could be cut with a knife, but both of them were too decent and respectful of each other’s past traumas to not speak up about it.

Well, they’re probably going to have a chance now.

For once, Kakashi didn’t leave for the dance studio right after fifth period let out. Instead, he drove home, fell into bed and instantly knocked out. He napped for longer than he should have but by god, he needed it. Exhaustion still clung to him after waking up but it wasn’t anything a couple of splashes of water to the face couldn’t fix. He quickly chugged a yogurt smoothie on the way out before grabbing his keys.

Kakashi’s got a thing to do for one of his teachers which was why he drove back to school. He’s wearing his helmet for once and he’s grateful for the warmth. He’s also wearing regular length leather gloves, the fingers fitting as tightly as possible; fingerless gloves maybe cool but half frozen fingers were not and so Kakashi forsook being cool to be practical. The wind was blustery but Kakashi’s dressed warmly and not to mention, he’s going fast.

He’s made it to school just shortly after the bell. Kakashi still had to push past the crowds of people even though they were leaving and he was entering. The thing he was required to do didn’t take long and he was out before he’s decided he didn’t want to be at school any longer. Through the windows of the front entrance, Kakashi could see Iruka sitting on the benches, seemingly waiting.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“No,” Iruka said. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

After a moment, Iruka admitted, “Yeah, I am.”

“Shouldn’t you be going home?” Kakashi drawled out in what was hopefully a bored tone of voice.

“Things came up so my ride couldn’t take me. I’m stuck waiting for someone to finish up with clubs,” Iruka said unhappily.

“And you couldn’t wait inside because?”

He looked embarrassed. “I, uh, wasn’t really thinking,” Iruka confessed slowly.

“You could catch a cold out here,” Kakashi grumbled.

There was that look of delight written all over Iruka’s face again. “What’s that? Are you worried about me Kakashi?”

“Do you want a ride or not?” he huffed in fake irritation. Kakashi stood there, hands buried in his pockets, looking down at Iruka and waited for an answer.

Iruka’s cheeks and nose were red from the cold, lips shiny with chapstick, lashes long enough to brush his face every time he blinked. In short, Kakashi could have stood there all day just staring at him. Retrospective, that was a bit creepy but Iruka was like a god sent angel. Kakashi couldn’t help himself.

Slowly, slowly, a smile edged its way out on Iruka’s lips and Kakashi thought his heart could burst.

“Yeah,” Iruka nodded. “I want a ride.”

Safety first especially for a passenger so Kakashi went to fetch Guy’s helmet from his sports locker.

“I hope you don’t mind green,” Kakashi said and handed the atrociously vibrant helmet to Iruka.

The look on Iruka’s face was definitely worth laughing out loud for. It was a hearty deep laugh, the kind that warmed you up starting from your toes. His laugh was so unabashed, so pure; it felt good to laugh so genuinely. Kakashi was so caught up in enjoying the look of shock on Iruka’s face that he left before he could see Iruka flushed a deep red from hearing his laughter. 

They walked out to the student parking lot where Kakashi’s motorcycle waited for them. Kakashi swung a leg over, helmet in his hands. Iruka looked a bit uncomfortable standing next to him.

“What, are you chickening out now?”

“No.” Iruka’s blush said otherwise. “I’ve just never been on a motorcycle before.”

“Maa, all you gotta do is sit behind me and hold onto my waist,” Kakashi clarified.

He gestured to behind him and Iruka got on, albeit rather stiffly. Kakashi set his own helmet in his lap between his thighs and took Guy’s helmet from Iruka.

“Do not take it off, ever,” he instructed and placed it on Iruka’s head. 

“Now, are you ready?” 

Iruka nodded and Kakashi turned back to the front and secured on his own helmet. He could feel the hesitation from Iruka as the boy tentatively wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist. Kakashi grinned to himself. Ninety percent of the time, Iruka made him nervous but for once, Kakashi had the edge over the junior. No, Kakashi could not flirt to save his life, but he knew how to ride a motorcycle and sure as hell, he’d give Iruka the ride of his life. He revved the engine and shot out of the parking lot. The hands loosely clasped around his waist instantly tightened and Kakashi could feel Iruka’s chest pressed to his back.

Kakashi congratulated himself.

They’re about five minutes out when Kakashi realized Iruka never gave him an end destination and he’s internally groaning waiting for the light to turn green. Out of habit, he’d gone in the direction towards the dance studio. Kakashi decided, right then and there, that he might as well as take Iruka out for food. There was a place Kakashi liked to go to and he had this sudden urge to share it with Iruka.

He thought it was terrifying how easily he let Iruka into his life, but he took a right turn down the street anyway.

Ichiraku was a little ramen shop tucked away in the corner, perhaps on the older side but clearly well loved. A bowl of steaming hot ramen seemed perfect for a cold day such as today. The smell of ramen was thick in the air, even permeating through Kakashi’s helmet. He hasn’t eaten since lunch all those hours ago and he’s starving. Kakashi slowed to a stop and parked out in front.

“I realized I forgot to tell you where I live like halfway through,” Iruka said after taking off his helmet.

“Yeah, I noticed. Figured you’d be hungry so—” Kakashi paused and shrugged. “Here we are.”

He set the pair of helmets on the seat of his vehicle and with a jerk of his head, Kakashi gestured for Iruka to follow him inside. The shop was not extremely busy at this hour but there were a couple of patrons spaced around the booths. Kakashi chose a seat at the counter and Iruka followed suit. Teuchi, the owner and head chef, came over in their direction to take their order all the while preparing another bowl. Kakashi went ahead and ordered for Iruka thinking that he wouldn’t mind (two bowls of tonkatsu ramen; seaweed, a soft boiled egg, and an extra slice of charsiu for him while Iruka decided on just the seaweed and egg).

“You don’t think anyone’s gonna steal the helmets while we’re eating?” Iruka brought up.

“It’s never happened before. Don’t see why it should start now,” Kakashi replied, breaking apart his chopsticks.

Iruka hummed noncommittally, eyes darting around taking in the interior of the restaurant. There went that rush of apprehension in Kakashi’s blood again; he’s suddenly nervous that maybe taking Iruka here was a bad idea and that Ichiraku was a touch too rundown and dingy for Iruka’s tastes and Kakashi chided himself for opening up so quickly when he knew what would happen to people close to him.

“This isn’t a place a lot of people know about huh,” Iruka ended up commenting. 

“No,” Kakashi agreed. “My teacher actually showed me this place.”

“Teacher?” Iruka inquired.

“Not any from school. I took karate lessons when I was younger and Minato sensei was really supportive about me after my father’s death,” Kakashi answered. “You’ve probably heard of him, Minato Namikaze.”

Was it just him or did Iruka’s face go ashen?

“Yeah, I’ve heard of him,” Iruka said, voice too casual to be natural. Kakashi didn’t hang around that many people to be able to pick up on the more subtle gestures of human nature but strained voices, faking emotions, those he knew all too well. Evidently there was more to Iruka’s reaction to Minato’s name but Kakashi knew better than to press.

“His place isn’t actually that far from here. I should probably go visit him. Haven’t seen him or the kid in awhile,” Kakashi remarked in an offhand matter to test how Iruka would respond.

“Didn’t think you were the type to visit people.”

Kakashi shrugged as their food arrived and Iruka pulled out his phone to take a picture.

“Don’t put me in it,” was all Kakashi said in regards to Iruka snapping away.

“I know that.” Kakashi could see Iruka playfully roll his eyes. “Hey, do _ you _ have snap? Add me.”

“Yes, and no,” Kakashi refused.

Iruka pouted. Kakashi willed himself to not look away.

He looked away, sighing in defeat. “Fine, fine. Gimme your phone.”

Iruka handed over his phone, face smiling in victory. Kakashi typed in his username (hkakashit) into the ‘find friends’ search bar on snapchat. His own phone buzzed with the notification that snapchat user Iruka Umino (irumino) has added him as a friend.

“Hkakashit?” Iruka snickered after getting his phone back. “Who’s the kid?”

Kakashi peered at Iruka’s phone screen. It’s a memory from a year go he put on his story.

“Oh that’s Naruto, Minato sensei’s kid. He’s loud and wild but a good kid,” Kakashi said fondly. “Think I’ll go see them tomorrow after school lets out.”

The look on Iruka’s face changed from reluctant to very, very excited. He had a mouthful of ramen, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

“Can I come with?” he said post swallow.

“Why?” Kakashi asked warily and set his chopsticks on top of his bowl.

Iruka furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked from Kakashi’s empty bowl to his mask and back to the bowl again. Kakashi could see the question forming on Iruka’s lips, amusement showing in the quirk of his visible eyebrow, but Iruka pressed his lips together like he was saving his question for another day and pressed on.

“I like kids,” Iruka revealed. “I want to be a teacher one day.” He pinked and Kakashi had the impression that this was a piece of information that Iruka didn’t just go handing out to anybody.

“Alright,” Kakashi complied. “Hah, meeting Naruto should be helpful for your future career. The kid’s a handful.”

“I think I know how to handle that,” Iruka said confidently.

Kakashi snorted. “You think you know unruly kids and then you meet Naruto.”

“Is this a challenge?”

“Just meet him tomorrow and you’ll see.”

Iruka finished up his food and then he insisted on paying for his own meal only to find out that Kakashi had already paid. He then attempted to pay Kakashi back but Kakashi refused saying that it was fine and to consider it his treat. Iruka sighed in frustration but followed the senior out the door anyway.

“Thanks for taking me out for food.”

“Not a big deal,” Kakashi replied amiably.

“You know, a lot of people would consider this a date,” Iruka commented as he got settled behind Kakashi on the motorcycle.

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek. “Send me your address.”

There’s no flirtatious response from Iruka for once and Kakashi was surprised to not hear it. Truthfully, he was kind of expecting it for he’d grown used to their style of banter. But it’s just the _ ding! _ from his phone as he received Iruka’s address (it’s not far at all, close to Ichiraku and his own home), the press of Iruka’s face into his back, and the tight hold of Iruka’s arms around his waist.

He had Iruka home in about fifteen minutes. Kakashi stopped at the curb in front of Iruka’s house to let the boy off. There’s a hint of awkwardness as Iruka just stood there, holding Guy’s helmet.

“I can take that from you,” Kakashi finally said.

“Won’t I need it tomorrow?” Iruka asked but handed the green thing over.

“Maa, I do have a spare you can borrow instead of Guy’s.” Kakashi let out a laugh seeing the terror in Iruka’s eyes. “It’s also black don’t worry.”

Iruka’s lips jerked up in a smile. They fall silent again as Iruka seemed to still have something to say but wasn’t quite ready to say it.

“Thanks again,” Iruka quietly decided on.

“No problem,” Kakashi replied automatically almost sounding like a robot. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah!” Iruka said rather enthusiastically. “See you.”

And he smiled widely at Kakashi. Be still beating heart, be still. His body refused to listen to him and his brain decided now would be a good time for intrusive thoughts. _ Kiss him, kiss him, _ the romantic inside of him chanted. _ Absolutely fucking Not _ , Kakashi thought back. _ It’s way too soon for that shit _. But even though Kakashi forced his body on lockdown, he could see himself reaching out for Iruka’s hand when he turned, pulling him around, and softly pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He watched Iruka’s back disappear inside his house instead. Wistful wishing would get him nowhere. Kakashi drove off, a heavy heart sitting in his ribcage.

He stared at his ceiling that night, too jittery to fall asleep. The realization of it all had begun to crash down on him. Kakashi’s willingly made a friend, willingly let him into his life, willingly talked about his past—he’s even learned about Iruka as a person—and that person just so happened to be the boy he’s got a terribly fat crush on. It felt like too much and not enough all at once. Kakashi wanted to know more about Iruka, wanted to hold his hand, wanted to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear to kiss his forehead, wanted to listen to him talk about his day—Kakashi _ wanted. _

His desire scared him shitless.

Kakashi worked so hard to keep people away (not really actually, keeping people away happened to be easy, it was more about building his reputation). The ostracization sucked, the loneliness stifling, the pointlessness of it all hellish. Kakashi had put up his defenses anyway and refused to open himself up only keeping to a select few. It was for the best really. This way nobody would get hurt, least of all himself.

But the brick and mortar walls Kakashi had so carefully constructed seemed to be crumbling down with the softest knock, a knock made from the fist of none other than Iruka Umino.

Everything was happening way too fast for Kakashi’s liking. It was like standing at the edge of a diving board, legs trembling in fear while looking over into the deep, deep blue of the pool water only to end up thinking _ fuck it _ and jump in headfirst, sinking, sinking towards the bottom, fear spiking, heartbeat rapidly hammering away because the growing pressure sitting on your chest was starting to become too much to handle but you could only see the pool tiles getting closer and closer until _ boom! _ a hand breaks through the surface and pulls you up, and you can breathe again, chest heaving with air, relief flooding your senses from the tips of your fingers to the heels of your feet, and your savior is smiling at you so warmly like they’re the sun incarnate themselves, and it’s just you and them, you and them, you and them, and—

Kakashi didn’t think he’d ever cut through the surface. He would stay sinking, bound to hit rock bottom with no chance to catch a breath again. It was just a fact Kakashi had accepted.

He slumbered fitfully, flitting through his dreams, some cheerful, jubilant (he liked the ones where he got to taste Iruka’s lips, the sweetly flavored gloss making him go heady), the others of a jarringly darker note (Kakashi thought he was done reliving Obito and Rin’s deaths).

The clock read 3:15 AM when he woke. The blanket was uncomfortably hot; Kakashi’s shirt stuck to his back and there was a thin layer of sweat on the back of his neck. There was no going back to sleep now so might as well as finish up some work. Kakashi set his pencil down at around 4:20 AM to take a shower. He let himself soak for a little longer than usual, the hot water soothing the ache in his shoulders. Kakshi knew he shouldn’t waste water like that but it’s not like he did this everyday and plus, Tsunade paid the house’s bills. His guardian had been away for some medical seminar and the house was much emptier with her gone but Kakashi wasn’t bothered. He dressed himself in his usual outfit (black, black, and more black), packed his belongings, and went downstairs to fix himself breakfast.

The lights in the kitchen were on.

“You’re back,” Kakashi noted. “And drunk.”

Tsunade grinned at him from the kitchen counter, waving the shot glass in her hand. “You look like hell, brat.”

“Isn’t a little early for the alcohol?”

“I just got home. My flight was a nightmare and so I need a drink,” Tsunade explained.

Kakashi sighed, more fond than annoyed. “Fine, fine, I’ll make us breakfast. French toast?”

“Sounds good,” Tsunade said. “So. Tell me what you’ve been up to.”

Kakashi gathered up his ingredients (eggs, milk, bread, vanilla extract, cinnamon) and set them on the table. He rummaged through the cupboards for some bowls.

“Eggs? Bacon?” he asked.

“Both,” Tsunade answered. “So?”

Kakashi didn’t answer her immediately but Tsunade didn’t try to pry. He’s a reserved kid and he’ll open when he wants to not when asked to. He opened the fridge again to grab the bacon. He began to prepare the toast after grabbing two frying pans. Into the bowl went the milk and eggs and everything else the bread would be soaking in. Kakashi placed the bread slices into the mixture and set it aside as it needed to marinate for about half an hour or so.

He propped his elbows over the counter, watching Tsunade sip at her alcohol.

“Guess you could say I made a new friend,” Kakashi said at long last.

Tsunade’s shock ran clear through the slam of her shot glass against the marble countertop.

“His name is Iruka and he’s a junior,” Kakashi continued. “He’s… nice.”

He could feel his guardian’s shrewd stare even through the slight haze on her face. 

“You don’t just refer to people as nice,” Tsunade accused Kakashi.

The seventeen year old did not even try to defend himself. He knew it was out of the ordinary for him to willingly make a new friend, least of all say they’re nice. In any case, defending himself would just be further incriminating of his unusual behavior.

“Huh. You like the damn kid.”

“Wow, you got me,” Kakashi said dryly.

“Didn’t think you’d be the obvious type when it comes to crushes.”

Kakashi’s only response was to huff and go check on the egg and milk mixture. It still needed about ten minutes left. Another ten minutes of Tsunade interrogating him. Fun.

“Is he cute?” Tsunade questioned.

“Very,” Kakashi answered truthfully, not even hesitating. He didn’t have to look to see Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

“He’s cute, very popular, and definitely out of my league,” Kakashi said, voice trailing off at the end.

Tsunade frowned. “You’re a great kid and if he can’t see that, it’s his loss.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me I’m a great kid.”  
  


Tsunade snickered. “No, your personality is shit and you don’t open up to anyone but you have your moments. Bring that Iruka boy home sometime so I can show him what a cute kid you were.”

Kakashi was embarrassed. “I’m taking him to see Minato-sensei afterschool, actually.”

“Oh?” Kakashi could feel the woman’s interest from a single word. “Ask him to stay over for dinner.”

“You just want to judge him,” Kakashi refused.

“I insist,” Tsunade replied with a smile. “It’ll be good for you. You need to socialize.”

“I socialize plenty.” Kakashi sounded affronted. 

“Guy and Tenzou do not count.”  
  


Kakashi rolled his eyes and returned to the bread once more. It soaked for long enough and now was the time to cook it. He decided to take out another pan making it three in total, one for eggs, one for toast, and one for bacon. He started frying the bacon first as it would take a bit of time to cook and then moved to grease a second with butter. Kakashi fit two slices of toast into the pan and let them sit. Silence fell over the two again save for the sound of sizzling bacon and toast.

Their food was done in about another fifteen or so minutes. Kakashi plated the dish and served it over the counter. It’s a simple breakfast but delicious anyway. At the end of the meal, Tsunade spoke up once more.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Invite him to dinner, alright?”

Kakashi just scoffed.

School was like any other day, perhaps a little more high strung than usual with everyone anticipating the week long break. It’d be wrong of Kakashi to say he wasn’t affected. He was nervous, spinning his pen much more than usual. Tenzou, rather attuned to Kakashi’s behavior, asked him about it at lunch, but the senior refused to give him an answer. He was afraid if he spoke about his and Iruka’s plans out loud, it’d all go to shit. Kakashi was required to leave campus after fifth period but Iruka still had to go to sixth and seventh. Such were the woes of not being a senior. Kakashi spent the next two hours across the street finishing up whatever homework his teachers had assigned for the break. He finished them with relative ease and was uneasily anticipating the end of school.

2:45 pm.

Kakashi was waiting in the student parking lot, oh so very casually leaning against his motorcycle. He’s nervous. Fuck, why was he nervous? He never got nervous. And yet his palms were sweaty, throat dry, and back tingling with shivers.

There’s a hitch in his breathing seeing Iruka walk out the school building.

The junior glowed in the afternoon sunshine, skin smooth and clear of any imperfections. His lips were a glossy, cherry red in the most perfect possible pout; eyes framed with thick, long lashes; legs stretching for miles. Temptation at its most desirable. Kakashi could feel the terrible dryness in his mouth as wave upon wave of want crashed against him. He’s never wanted so fucking bad, the greed practically painful.

Was there any surprise it was Iruka who made him feel this way? Kakashi could not fathom anyone else tearing down his walls, brick by brick. Just Iruka, just his kind words and warm touch.

“Hey,” Iruka greeted, stopping right in front of Kakashi.

“Hey,” he returned. “This is for you.” Kakashi handed Iruka the helmet he was promised.

“We’re matching,” Iruka noted. The helmet was the same glossy black as Kakashi’s.

“Would you rather not have?”

Iruka’s grin teetered on the edge of feral. Kakashi didn’t know what to make of it, only that maybe Iruka was a little more dangerous than he looked, something that made Kakashi’s blood boil.

“You know, everyone’s staring,” Iruka whispered into Kakashi’s ear, swinging a leg over behind the older boy.

“They can stare,” was all Kakashi said. “No one’s got the guts to say anything.”

Kakashi didn’t hear a response; he could only feel Iruka’s laughter tickling the hairs at his nape. Iruka’s arms wrapped around his waist and Kakashi revved the engine shooting out of the student parking lot. The whispers trailed behind them, left in the dust.

The ride to Minato’s studio was relatively short. Talking was hard when both of them were wearing helmets. Kakashi was more than fine without talking. He felt a little guilty for it but he enjoyed the feeling of Iruka’s arms around his waist. The weather was nice, not extremely cold, and the wind felt particularly cool whipping against their jackets as Kakashi sped down the road.

“Hey, uh, Tsunade said to invite you over for dinner,” Kakashi mentioned awkwardly after parking.

“Who’s Tsunade?”

“My guardian,” he explained. “This might come as a surprise but I don’t have a lot of friends so she wanted to know you are.”

Iruka laughed. “You’re funny,” he remarked (for the second time Kakashi believed). “Kinda makes me special that I’m the only one who knows you’re funny right?”

And then Iruka went pink as if he said something embarrassing. Kakashi didn’t really know why he was so embarrassed because it was pretty true, the fact that Iruka was the only one to know about Kakashi’s ability to be funny, but he liked seeing the blush on Iruka’s face anyway. It was decidedly cute.

“C’mon, let’s go inside. I’m sure Naruto is very excited.”

True to Kakashi’s word, the first thing Naruto did when they entered was leap at the pair. He jumped at Kakashi who scooped him up into a bear hug in return. Naruto was an armful of untamed, wild energy with fair blond hair and two little bright blue, inquisitive eyes. Often times he was more trouble than he was worth but Kakashi loved the kid all the same. As Naruto got over his initial excitement at seeing Kakashi, he curiously peered over Kakashi’s shoulder to look at Iruka.

“Who’s this?” he asked.

“He,” Kakashi introduces, “is Iruka. Play nice, he’s my friend.”

“You’re lying,” Naruto decided. “You don’t have any friends besides Guy and Tenzou.”

Kakashi pretended to faint. “Ouch, kid. That hurts.”

“Hi, Naruto,” Iruka greets. “I’m Iruka.”

“Are you really Kakashi’s friend?” Naruto looked at Iruka suspiciously. “If you’re lying, I’ll beat you up.”

“Naruto!” another voice called out. “That’s not very nice of you. Apologize.”

And there Minato-sensei was, standing next to Naruto and ruffling his hair. The boy quietly mumbled an apology.

“It’s alright,” Iruka waved it off. “I’m Iruka,” he introduced himself and stuck out a hand.

“I’m Minato,” the man returned. “How did a nice kid like you get involved with him anyway?” He gestured in Kakashi’s direction.

“Sensei.” Kakashi sounded affronted.

Minato laughed. “Kidding, kidding. But really, Kakashi never brings anyone around besides Guy and Tenzou.”

Kakashi was panicking, just a bit. He didn’t feel like explaining how they became friends because for one, it was a bit unconventional, and two, Kakashi wanted to keep it to himself. He stared into Iruka’s eyes in hopes the junior would receive his telepathic message.

“We have some classes together,” Iruka explained. Relief settled in Kakashi’s stomach.

Minato narrowed his eyes and gave Kakashi a look but accepted the response all the same. The senior had the feeling his sensei was very suspicious of him just like Tsunade was. Adults and their uncanny ability to read teenagers.

“Are you going to stay for class, Kakashi?” Minato asked.

“What do you think?” Kakashi turned to Iruka.

“If we’re not imposing,” Iruka answered. “I’d like to see what this kid can do.” And he gave a pointed look at Naruto.

The nine year old puffed out his chest. “I’m very good at taijutsu. I’m like, a ninja.”

Iruka nodded along. “I would like to see it.”

Naruto grinned widely. “I like you. You’re much cooler than Kakashi.”

“Watch it kid,” Kakashi snipped fondly, giving him a noogie. Naruto laughed and attempted to squirm out of Kakashi’s arms.

“Alright, I’m going to set up the training area for today if you boys need me,” Minato said.

“I wanna help,” Naruto exclaimed and ran after his dad.

“He’s cute,” Iruka commented.

“Glad you think so.”

“Why? You don’t agree?”

Kakashi snorted. “Naruto is cute but a handful. He wore me out all the time as a kid.”

“Oh that’s a long time then,” Iruka noted. “How long have you known him?”

“Well, I’ve been taking lessons from Minato-sensei since the age of four. I got closer to his family after my father’s death, and I also met Obito and Rin here.”

Kakashi didn’t think he’d be infodumping while visiting Minato-sensei but here he was. He didn’t want to scare off Iruka, but he supposed Iruka’s gotten past his initial reaction at Kakashi’s demeanour. This really wasn’t fair to Iruka. Kakashi had too much shit, too much emotional baggage, to be even considering a relationship, but he supposed letting himself like Iruka was more than enough. He was already smitten with the boy; Kakashi just hoped Iruka wouldn’t fall too.

“Lots of memories in this place,” Iruka noted.

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed. “A lot of memories.”

Minato called for them, signaling the end of their conversation. Kakashi let out a sigh and motioned for Iruka to follow him. Down the end of the hallway was a spacious room with mats covering the floor. At the front end of the room, two banners hung on the wall, satin with gold embroidery. A couple of hooks came down from the ceiling meant to attach punching bags. It was a pretty standard training space.

“Alright, class is about to start. You boys can stay and watch. I might actually use you for a demonstration or two, Kakashi,” Minato said.

“Sure,” Kakashi complied.

“You don’t mind watching?” Kakashi asked Iruka.

He shook his head no. “It’s fine. I’ll just keep an eye out on that little monster.”

Said little monster was currently practicing some flying kicks, screaming as he did so. Minato ran a hand across his face.

“Naruto, class is starting. Go greet the rest of the students.”

The blond boy ran out the room still shrieking. Minato sighed with more flair than necessary and went to chase after his son.

“You aren’t gonna change?” Iruka inquired.

“Don’t feel like it. I’m flexible enough, and by being in everyday clothing, it’ll just help the kids understand that this stuff is meant to be used in real life,” Kakashi explained.

Class predictably started uneventfully. The kids, as always, were cute and full of energy. Despite being little gremlins, they were plenty enthusiastic about learning and listened attentively whenever Minato was giving instructions. They were excited about seeing Kakashi as it’s been awhile since he last visited.

Naruto and Sasuke were always competing against each other. Sakura and Ino were helping Hinata out while Shikamaru was out hiding. Choji was at the benches, snacking. Kiba was trying to incorporate Akamaru into his fight against Shino. A typical day at the dojo.

Class wrapped up in the same way it started, quietly. Kakashi could feel his shirt sticking to his skin. He’d taken off his jacket when class started, leaving it with Iruka. He’s resting next to the boy now, slumped back.

“Tired?” Iruka asked, amused.

“Can’t wait to go home and shower,” Kakashi groaned. He cracked his back and sat up. “Alright, I should go say bye and we can leave. Might stop to pick some stuff up for Tsunade.”

Minato stood at the front of the room, talking to some woman. Kakashi ambled over with Iruka in tow. It’s not on purpose, but Kakashi could hear the last bit of their conversation.

“—don’t feel comfortable with him here. If he shows up again, I’m pulling my son out of your class.”

“Mrs. Tachibana, I understand your concerns but there’s nothing to worry about,” Minato reassured.

Kakashi could hear the beginnings of an annoyed tone in Minato-sensei’s words.

The woman frowned. “Let’s go Ryota. I don’t want a killer teaching you anything.”

She hurriedly walked past Kakashi and Iruka with one last side glance to show her grievance with Kakashi’s presence. Kakashi was about to pull on Iruka’s wrist, not caring to defend himself as it’s nothing new he hasn’t heard before, but Iruka wasn’t there. Instead, he’s stopped the woman from leaving.

“Ma’am, I’d appreciate it if you apologized to my friend. I don’t know what you’ve heard, but it’s not right just to assume based on rumors. Kakashi is quite caring and kind as a person, and you would know that if you didn’t jump to conclusions,” Iruka affirmed.

The woman laughed. “You’re kidding right? I suggest you find better friends, kid.” She pulled on her son’s arms and left.

Minato gave Kakashi another pointed look. “I approve.”

Kakashi made a face. “Whatever, old man. We’re leaving.”

Even though his words and actions said one thing, the truth was Kakashi was more than freaking out. Iruka had stood up for him. For him. For _ Kakashi, _ possibly the most dickheaded boy to exist (ignoring Mizuki). To absolutely sound like a young girl in love, Kakashi was filled to the brim with butterflies and floaty feelings, and he felt like twirling around in a flower field.

“Thank you, my knight in shining armor,” Kakashi said, after reaching the exit.

Iruka flushed. “That was rude of her.”

“It’s nothing new. I’ve heard it all before, so you don’t have to trouble yourself with it.”

“Well, just because you’ve heard it before, doesn’t make it right. You deserve to have feelings too, you know?” Iruka’s voice trailed off near the end, and he looked away seemingly embarrassed.

Kakashi’s cheeks went hot because no one has ever said something like that to him. Well, maybe Tenzou and Guy have, but as his friends, they’re legally obligated to. But here was Iruka, a stranger some weeks ago, telling Kakashi that he deserved better. The thought made Kakashi all warm and bubbly inside.

“Thanks, Iruka,” he said softly. “Thanks.”

The smile Kakashi received when Iruka turned around was so, so fucking worth it.

The air was still blisteringly cold as Kakashi drove home, but he wanted nothing more than to throw off his jacket. Everything was too warm as Kakashi was much too aware of Iruka wrapped around his waist. His hypersensitivity was more acute than usual. The press of Iruka’s chest against his back, his hot breath against Kakashi’s neck, the squeeze of his arms around Kakashi’s waist, fucking hell. If Kakashi drove faster than usual, Iruka didn’t say anything.

Kakashi parked in the garage and noted that the sky was no longer clear. He closed the garage and took off his shoes to go inside. Iruka followed suit leaving his shoes next to Kakashi’s. They made their way through the laundry room out into the main hallway. Kakashi noticed Iruka looking around and made a mental note to give him a quick tour.

“Alright, uh, I should go say hi to Tsunade and then I can give you a quick tour.”

Kakashi walked into the kitchen to find Tsunade at the stovetop. She’s sauteing some vegetables in a pan, humming along to the old timey song she had playing. She turned around, initially surprised but Kakashi could see her face change into something sneakier.

“Kakashi! Why didn’t you say you were home? And you brought your friend,” she said knowingly.

The senior groaned. “Hello to you too, Tsunade. This is Iruka.”

“Iruka Umino,” he greeted. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. “It’s nice to meet you, uh, Ms. Tsunade.”

“Just Tsunade. Kakashi’s said a lot about you,” Tsunade offhandedly commented. “I’d shake your hand, but I’m sort of preoccupied.” She gestured to the pan in her hand.

“No, no it’s alright. Whatever you’re cooking smells wonderful,” Iruka complimented.

“Are you a vegetarian, Iruka? I realize I forgot to tell Kakashi to ask you.”

“Oh no, it’s alright. I eat meat.”

“Kay, you done here Tsunade? I wanna give Iruka a tour of the house while you finish up,” Kakashi drawled out lazily. “Also, stop drinking, it’s barely 8pm.”

He frowned at the wine glass sitting on the kitchen island. He twirled the glass and moved it to the table.

“You couldn’t wait until dinner?”

“It’s my first glass of the night. Alright get out of here you brat. Go show Iruka around.”

Iruka snickered and Kakashi let out a sigh. “Not you too.”

“Sorry, sorry. I would very much like a tour of the house.”

“Alright, well. You’ve seen the kitchen and the laundry room. Here’s the living room,” Kakashi said.

“Are these your parents?” Iruka asked in reference to the portrait hanging above the mantel.

“Yes,” he answered quietly. “That would be my parents not long after they got married.”

The portrait was in an elegant gold frame. The artist had captured the sharp lines of Sakumo Hatake, but his soft smile could still be seen. Kakashi’s mother appeared to be sitting next to her husband, straight backed in her kimono. Her hair was pulled back, face clear, eyes sharp. Her beauty was alluring, especially with the mole at the corner of her mouth.

“Your mother has the stereotypical air of a Japanese woman,” Iruka noted, “but she doesn’t look Japanese.”

Kakashi snorted. “No she is not, but everyone just assumes I’m full because no one has bothered to ask.”

“I’m asking now,” Iruka said, playful smile on his face.

“She’s Viet,” Kakashi answered. “A lot of people said that I was the spitting image of my father, but I inherited some things from my mother.”

“Oh?” Iruka sounded curious. “Like what?”

Kakashi laughed. “Not telling you.”

“Moving on, there’s the master bedroom, the guest bathroom, the dining table, and those are the stairs.”

“Your house is awfully big for two people.”

“Well, my parents used to live here, and uh, now they don’t. Hope that helps,” Kakashi said and walked up the stairs.

“_ Kakashi!” _ Iruka sounded affronted. 

He snickered. “Those are two guest bedrooms, another bathroom, game area I guess, my bedroom.”

“Where does Tsunade sleep?” Iruka asked, following Kakashi into his bedroom.

“Oh yeah, forgot. There’s another bedroom downstairs and she just uses the master bathroom.”

Kakashi stopped in the doorway. “So, uh, my room. Sorry for the mess.”

His room was relatively spacious. The full sized bed was in one corner, desk at the other. There’s a bookshelf next to the desk while shelves of various items were placed above. Posters of varying genres were plastered on the wall. The closet door was ajar, and a private restroom could be seen. All in all, a pretty typical room for a teenage boy.

“Shut up, your room is clean.”

“This is my room on a good day.”

“You have your own bathroom? Lucky dog,” Iruka marveled.

“Speaking of dogs,” Kakashi mumbled and knelt down. “Pakkun! C’mon boy, c’mere.”

A little pug wriggled out from under the bed and into Kakashi’s waiting arms. The dog gave a little bark, excitedly licking at Kakashi’s face. He laughed, unaware of Iruka’s adoring expression.

“Oh, he’s so cute,” Iruka cooed and leaned over to pet him. Pakkun sniffed at him and decided Iruka was fine and licked at Iruka’s hands.

“Yeah, this is Pakkun. He’s been my best friend since forever. He’s typically a friendly pup but every once in awhile, he meets someone he doesn’t like.”

“Well I’m glad Pakkun likes me.”

Kakashi smiled. “Me too.”

He watched Iruka play with Pakkun a little longer, content to see them interact. It’s a little more than nerve wracking to have the boy he’s crushing on in his room. This wasn’t something Kakashi ever expected to see. Iruka was on his bed, scratching behind Pakkun’s ears. This was weird, but it was a good kind of weird. Tsunade yelled for them from downstairs, interrupting the moment.

“Okay, time for dinner Pakkun,” Kakashi announced. The dog excitedly barked in response. “You can keep holding him,” Kakashi offered and Iruka grinned.

The boys bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tsunade was plating the food. She set the plates down on the table and motioned for them to come sit. The meal was simple, consisting of rice, vegetables, and chicken with sauce, but it smelled wonderfully fragrant. There were two glasses of water and a glass of wine, clearly indicating which plate was meant for whom. Tsunade sat on one side of the square table while Kakashi and Iruka sat across from each other.

Dinner had barely started when the rumble of thunder could be heard. Not long after, the sound of rain came pattering down.

“Well that doesn’t sound good,” Tsunade remarked. “At this rate, it might even snow.”

“I can take you home, Iruka,” Kakashi said.

Tsunade glared at him. “No way in hell. You’re bound to slip in this weather on that goddamned bike of yours. Iruka, is it possible you could stay the night? There are plenty of guestrooms and Kakashi can lend you something to wear.”

“Oh, uh.” Iruka looked flustered. “I’ll ask my dad right now.”

Tsunade waved her hand in a go-ahead motion, and Iruka quickly texted his father. Kakashi picked at his food in embarrassment.

“He says it’s fine, just that I should be safe,” Iruka confirmed.

Dinner ran smoothly after that with Iruka and Tsunade conversing well into the night, the sound of rain in the background. Kakashi grew increasingly embarrassed the more stories Tsunade told about his childhood with Iruka laughing at them.

“Alright, I can wash the dishes. Show Iruka his room and give him something to wear. There’s guest toiletries in the bathroom.” Tsunade smirked at them, shooing them away.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, huffing. “Okay, okay.” He whistled sharply. “Pakkun! C’mon boy, let’s go.”

He ran up the stairs, Pakkun and Iruka right behind him. In his room, Kakashi looked through his closet. He picked a random shirt and a pair of joggers. Iruka was sitting on his bed, giving stomach rubs to Pakkun.

“You’re spoiling him,” Kakashi said.

“Clearly you don’t give him enough attention,” Iruka said back in a matter of fact tone. “Look.” Pakkun was in a state of bliss, tongue hanging out.

“Little shit,” Kakashi said affectionately. “Anyway, here are some clothes, hope they fit. You can change in the other bathroom, shower if you want. It’s been a long day. There’s also spare toothbrushes in the cabinet.”

“Uh, Kakashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have, uh, spare underwear?” And Iruka’s face immediately turned red. “It’s just that, I want to shower, and I don’t want to be wearing the same pair because that’s gross, and I don’t want you to think I’m gross or anything and uh—”

“Relax, Iruka,” Kakashi said with a laugh, placing a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “I don’t think you could ever be gross, but yeah, I’ve got something you can borrow. Boxers or briefs?”

“Boxers,” he answered.

Kakashi found a pair and put them on top of the clothes he’d already given to Iruka. 

“Go take your shower, and pick any room. Both already have blankets and pillows, but if you need anything, I’ll be here.”

Iruka, still red, smiled awkwardly as he was leaving. “Thanks, Kakashi.”

“No problem,” he called out.

It’s when Iruka was gone from his room that Kakashi flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. What the _ fuck. _ What the _ FUCK!!!! _ What in the _ fuck! _ was that. This had to be a dream. There was no way Iruka Umino just asked to borrow underwear. _ Kakashi’s _ underwear, to be exact. Kakashi’s mind was frozen, still stuck on the part where Iruka’s face was flushed terribly red. He’s still face down into his pillow by the time the sound of water running shuts off. He could hear Iruka step into his room, and shit, Kakashi was not prepared for post-shower Iruka. 

“You can shower now, you’re probably should’ve taken one before me.”

Kakashi rolled over. “I am pretty gross.”

Iruka snickered. “Shower quickly then.”

Kakashi did as Iruka said and was out of the shower within ten minutes. He stepped out in just sweats, still drying off his hair. Iruka was petting Pakkun some more but looked up at the sound of the door opening. He’s about to say something, but at the sight of a bare chested Kakashi, Iruka could only stare.

“Something wrong, Iruka?” Kakashi inquired, clueless as to what he was doing to the poor boy.

“Uh, nothing! Nothing is wrong.” Iruka’s reply came out garbled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine, really.”

“If you say so.” Kakashi shrugged. “It’s pretty late, so if you want to sleep, go ahead. I’ll probably be just reading.”

“Walk me to my room?” Iruka wished.

“Tuck you in too?” Kakashi laughed.

“Oh, ha ha, very funny, Kakashi,” Iruka grumbled.

Pakkun settled into his little doggy bed and Kakashi gave him a kiss before getting up. Kakashi left the damp towel he used to dry his hair around his neck, unbothered by the slight chill of the air.

“Pick a room yet?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s that one,” Iruka said and pointed to the room closest to Kakashi’s.

“Is there a reason you wanted me to walk with you?” Kakashi asked when they reach the doorway.

They’re facing each other. Kakashi wasn’t exactly inches taller than Iruka, but he had enough height over the boy to be looking down. Iruka’s hair was down for once, soft and flowy. He wanted to run his hands through the strands, to feel their silky smooth. There was the slope of Iruka’s nose, the brush of his lashes against his cheeks, the jut of his lips. Kakashi could have stood there all night waxing poetry about Iruka. 

“Just wanted the company,” Iruka told him softly. “I’ve really enjoyed today, you know.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad. I didn’t know how today would turn out, being honest.”

“It was fun, don’t worry,” Iruka reassured him. 

They stood there in silence, too shy and awkward to say anything else. Kakashi’s eyes fell towards Iruka’s lips, and a sudden hunger rose in him. His lips looked soft and warm, the natural pout practically inviting Kakashi for a taste. He swallowed in an effort to quench his thirst. In his own desire, Kakashi failed to notice the flicker of Iruka’s eyes from where his own lips should be down to his chest.

“Well,” Iruka started. “I guess I should go sleep.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed dumbly. “You should.”

“Goodnight, Kakashi,” Iruka said shyly and disappeared behind the door.

“Goodnight, Iruka,” he whispered.

Kakashi’s lying down on his bed, staring at his ceiling again. He stared and stared, unable to get the image of Iruka’s face out of his head. What a fool he was, skipping out his chance to kiss Iruka. He berated himself at first but then it turned into relief because it was probably for the best they didn’t kiss as why would Iruka ever want to kiss him?

His brain just went on and on at over a hundred miles an hour, and Kakashi could not sleep a wink for his life. He just laid there on his bed, unable to stop thinking about Iruka that he missed the knock at his door.

“Kakashi?” came Iruka’s muffled voice from outside.

Well, shit. Speak of the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please if there's something you liked let me know in the comments or talk to me on my twitter!! if you're confused about where this going do not hesitate to ask
> 
> this is a reminder that this story is not exactly plot driven but there is an underlying plot to keep the timeline going
> 
> also i want to apologize if the parts nearing the second half seem less detailed or something; i've been writing as much as possible while as fast as possible; god i just wish u guys could just look into my brain and i didn't have to put my thoughts onto google docs

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a kudos and/or comment if u will and uh, check me out on twitter @ tanjirowo !!:)


End file.
